Superman: Fun and Games
"Fun and Games" is the fourth episode of season one of the animated superhero action series Superman: The Animated Series. The episode was directed by Kazuhide Tomonaga with a script written by Robert N. Skir and Marty Isenberg. It first aired on the WB Network on September 7th, 1996. Synopsis Starring the voices of Also starring Notes & Trivia * This is the first stand-alone episode of the series. * This episode is included on disc one of the Superman: The Animated Series: Volume One DVD collection by Warner Home Video. * Producer Bruce W. Timm is credited as Bruce Timm in this episode. * Voice actor Kevin Michael Richardson is credited as Kevin Richardson in this episode. * This is the first episode of Superman: The Animated Series directed by Kazuhide Tomonaga. He directs two episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of Superman: The Animated Series written by Robert N. Skir. Skir is also known for his work on Batman: The Animated Series, of which he wrote three episodes. * This is the only episode of Superman: The Animated Series written by Marty Isenberg. Isenberg is also known for his work on Batman: The Animated Series, of which he wrote three episodes. * This is the first appearance of The Toyman on Superman: The Animated Series. He appears next in the season three episode, "Obsession". * Although never referenced by name, Bruno Mannheim and all of his thugs are members of a criminal cartel known as Intergang. * This is the first and only appearance of "Spider" Spinelli, who is one of Bruno Mannheim's thugs. Comic connections * This is the first animated television appearance of the character of Winslow Schott, also known as the Toyman. The character was created by writer Don Cameron and artist Ed Dobrotka and first appeared in Action Comics #64 in September, 1943. * This is the first television appearance of Bruno Mannheim. He is also known as "Ugly" Mannheim in the series. Bruno Mannheim is the leader of Intergang with connections to Darkseid of Apokolips. The character was created by writer and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #139 in July, 1971 in a story titled "The Guardian Fights Again!". Quotes * Superman: Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects. * The Toyman: Who invited you, Superman? .... * The Toyman: A childhood is a terrible thing to lose, Miss Lane, but I'm getting mine back... with a vengeance. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Fun and Games" at the DC Animated Wiki Gallery Superman TAS 1x04 001.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 002.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 003.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 004.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 005.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 006.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 007.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 008.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 009.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 010.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 011.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 012.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 013.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 014.jpg Superman TAS 1x04 015.jpg ---- Category:1996/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified